


Half Way Home

by waltzmatildah



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzmatildah/pseuds/waltzmatildah
Summary: Prompts:rejection, revenge, Boston, lips.(implied ex-Cristina/Owen)





	Half Way Home

Thirty seven days is all it takes for the trauma induced _I choose you_ to fade. She counts them off...

Tick, tick, tick...

... waits another fourteen before the red-eye lands her in Boston, mini-tequila bottles and rum her only companion.

Liquid courage... something like that.

He cracks the door wearing slippers and a robe. She would laugh if her lips remembered how.

His forehead creases into a frown, and he inhales as though to speak.

But her hands splay across his chest and she always did prefer her revenge served with a side of fingernails raked down sweat slippery skin.


End file.
